


Sister Sage Seminar

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Interactive Fiction, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Magical lecture prep with Lysi and Coco.
Relationships: Constance von Nuvelle & Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous, Every Woman 2020





	Sister Sage Seminar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raininshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/gifts).



Still new and uncertain in her post at Garreg Mach monastery, Professor Byleth has been tasked with preparing her students for another upcoming mission. Reasoning that the strategic advantage provided by increased mobility would be a worthy pursuit, she decides to look to her two top spellcasters to prepare a joint presentation that will provide the class with instruction in the dual arts of flying and offensive magic. 

Share a meal at the dining hall before assigning Constance and Lysithea to Skywatch duty

The first time Lysithea met Constance von Nuvelle, she did not anticipate that they would have the ability to form a fruitful partnership. Their first introduction came when the professor invited them to the Dining Hall to share an afternoon treat of Saghert and Cream. It was an offer that Lysithea couldn’t bring herself to refuse, and when the three of them finished exchanging pleasantries and tucked enthusiastically into the dessert, she was gratified by the knowledge that she was clearly not the only student at Garreg Mach with a serious sweet tooth (not that she would ever admit that to anyone). However, by the fourth time the conversation had turned to the topic of House Nuvelle, its former glory, and Constance’s ambitions thereof, she couldn’t restrain herself from rolling her eyes. It wasn’t a terrible thing to have a new rival in the field of magic, but she could do without constant exposure to a level of haughtiness that made Ferdinand seem almost humble by comparison.  
  
She arrived early on the Friday of their first duty as Skywatch partners. Overhead, there was not a cloud in the sky, and Lysithea was glad for the chance to be outside on a bright sunny day.  
  
As she approached the stable where the pegasi were kept, a high, tremorous voice called out from a place she couldn’t see, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.  
  
“My condolences to you for being ordered to work alongside the likes of one as unworthy as I, O Scion of Ordelia...”  
  
Lysithea whirled, and to her great relief, the figure she laid eyes on was clearly alive albeit no less mournful than any ghost she might have irrationally feared.  
  
“C-constance?” The girl before her certainly bore a surface resemblance to her fellow student, but the dour expression on her face seemed entirely out of character.  
  
The girl knelt in a deep curtsey.  
  
“My esteemed associate Balthus von Albrecht has informed me that the members of your House are most generous and compassionate in their nature. I am not worthy of the honor of even kissing the boots of one as esteemed as the prodigy of Ordelia, but I shall endeavor to not to hamper your genius with my contemptible presence...”  
  
“All right! That’s enough!” Lysithea snapped. There were more important things she had to worry about than dramatic and unproductive mood swings.  
  
Refusing to engage with Constance’s downbeat diatribe against herself, she found her pegasus and reading herself to take flight. 

Guide the pegasus along the normal path under open sky  
Take the shadier route that goes around the peripheral towers   
Use a Divine Pulse to turn back time? (Return to Page One)

Lysithea did her best to enjoy the fresh air and warm sunshine as she and her partner whizzed around the towers of Garreg Mach. She scanned the area for threats and did her best to ignore the mournful exclamations of self-deprecation that pierced the air around her.  
  
“Lady Ordelia! Perhaps it would be best for me to dismount and strap myself to the under side of my steed so that one such as you would not have to suffer the sight of my benighted visage...”  
  
Lysithea sighed in exasperation. She hated to admit it, but she much preferred the proud and haughty version of Constance that had tried her patience earlier in the week. 

Go to the next week and supervise practice for Reason magic  
Review the pair's potential when it comes to Faith magic  
Use a Divine Pulse to turn back time? (Return to Page One)

Something in the air seemed to change as soon as they passed under the shade cast by the first guard tower.  
  
“So! After a challenge are you? A battle of riding prowess issued from one prodigy to another? I accept!”  
  
“What the-?” Lysithea jerked the reigns in her hands as she maneuvered her steed to move aside, narrowly avoiding a collision as Constance suddenly bolted off on her own, leaving behind her a full-throated peal of laughter.  
  
Lysithea grit her teeth as she urged her mount forward, refusing to be left behind. Woking with Constance might prove to be the most challenging assignment of her academic career. 

Go to the next week and supervise practice for Reason magic  
Review the pair's potential when it comes to Faith magic  
Use a Divine Pulse to turn back time? (Return to Page One)

It was a good thing indeed, Constance assured herself, that magical practice sessions were held indoors.  
  
What a grand contest of wits it would be, she versus the Alliance’s young mastermind. At last! She had finally found a worthy rival for the title of the academy’s greatest magic user. An ultimate showdown between the twin arts of dark and black magic. It would be the perfect opportunity to bring glory to her fallen house.  
  
They arrived at the mock battlefield together and Constance beheld the troops provided by the monastery for the exercise.  
  
A battalion of cavaliers. But of course. The mysterious Death Knight was still considered the most deadly threat to the local populace. If only their professor knew the truth...  
  
Without hesitation, her rival attacked the target, sending violet and black clouds to surround the horseman, felling him instantly. Jealousy gnawed at her insides as she took note of the object in the girl’s hand that had the unmistakable glow of a relic: it was the staff Thyrsus that had been borrowed from Lorenz. If only that her own house had provided her with such an object, her path would have been much smoother.  
  
“Your Dark Spikes Τ is as effective as ever, Lysithea!” the professor called out. “Well done.”  
  
It would appear that Lysithea von Ordelia was an even more formidable adversary than she had first thought. 

Invite Constance and Lysithea to tea (Serve Rose Petal Blend)  
Invite Constance and Lysithea to tea (Serve Honeyed-Fruit Blend)  
Invite Constance and Lysithea to tea (Serve Sweet-Apple Blend)  
Use a Divine Pulse to turn back time? (Return to Page One)

There was much heated debate on whether Constance or Lysithea was the most talented user of Faith-based magic. Seraphim and Warp versus Ward and Rescue. Offense versus utility. At the end of the day, it was decided that it all came down to a question of strategy and both of their skillsets would be a great asset on the battle field. Either of them would be a welcome sight whenever Marianne had been rendered too exhausted to cast Physic. 

Invite Constance and Lysithea to tea (Serve Rose Petal Blend)  
Invite Constance and Lysithea to tea (Serve Honeyed-Fruit Blend)  
Invite Constance and Lysithea to tea (Serve Sweet-Apple Blend)  
Use a Divine Pulse to turn back time? (Return to Page One)

PAGE SEVEN The professor’s selection of Rose Petal Blend tea delighted Constance, and when they took their seats in the shelter of the courtyard gazebo, she dominated the conversation with recollections of her House’s storied past.  
  
Finding no way to politely break into their exchange, Lysithea busied herself by diligently availing herself of the offerings of the sweets platter.

Get ready to present the seminar  
Use a Divine Pulse to turn back time? (Return to Page One)

Lysithea loved the sweet fragrance of the Honeyed-Fruit Blend tea and made her own cup even sweeter with a heaping spoonful of sugar.  
  
Seated as they were in the bright sunlight of the garden, Constance felt unworthy of contributing to the lively chatter between the professot and Lysithea on the finer points of spell usage, and she spent most of the gathering wringing her hands and muttering vague apologies to them under her breath.

Get ready to present the seminar  
Use a Divine Pulse to turn back time? (Return to Page One)

The Sweet-Apple Blend tea was a hit with both girls, and the two of them engaged in a spirited debate about their spellcraft and the habits of white and black pegasi while the professor looked on approvingly.  
  
“Ah...I never tried casting a spell over such a long range. That’s very daring of you to attempt it!” Lysithea sounded genuinely impressed as her classmate proudly detailed her past exploits with Bolting. Looking very pleased with herself, Constance returned the compliment with a promise to ask Mercedes to bake some of her famous von Martritz sweets for them all to share.  
  
“Indeed, it is no mean feat to master such an art! Now will you concede that my Agnea’s Arrow is even more deadly and dazzling than your Hades Ω?”  
  
Lysithea sighed and shook her head, but her slight smile betrayed that she was more amused by the statement than exasperated. Byleth continued to sip her tea, feeling very relieved that Constance had stayed far away from the topic of using her fellow students and teachers for magical experimentation. 

Get ready to present the seminar  
Use a Divine Pulse to turn back time? (Return to Page One)

The joint seminar was a resounding success. As Professor Byleth noted, not only did the attendees learn of intricacies that made them wonder at everything they thought they knew about Reason magic - they also achieved the knowledge needed to rain destructive spellcraft down from the sky on pegasusback.  
  
A short time later, Constance invited Lysithea to visit her in the Abyss and gave her an extended tour of her subterranean home. The heir to House Ordelia was captivated by hidden town beneath the monastery and was particularly excited by the prospect of visiting the Shadow Library. She and Constance spent several hours perusing the shelves together, and one book in particular caught Lysithea’s eye: the Encyclopedia of Fódlan’s Insects. (It was a title that Constance herself had never dared to open on account of her avowed fear of bugs). The revelations entailed by the encyclopedia’s true contents gave them much to think about...  
  
At the end of the day, after treating themselves to flagons of the lightest, sweetest ale the Wilted Rose Inn could provide, the pair cut through Burrow Street and took a turn down Chrysalis Row to visit the wayseer, where they were treated to a vision of the far-flung future:  


> After the war, Constance von Nuvelle was granted the old Hyrm territory as the domain of her newly restored House. Located just to the south of House Ordelia’s lands, her new estate granted her an opportunity to spend more time with her old classmate, and the two of them shared a lifelong friendship. Motivated by outrage over Lysithea’s treatment and her own family’s tragedy resulting from crest-related secrecy, Constance helped to find a cure for her condition. To commemorate the day that Lysithea’s crests were safely removed and her health restored, they hosted a grand tea party for all citizens, noble and commoner alike, where Constance’s rainbow tea flowed from every pot and was enjoyed by all.

[You’ve reached the end of story. Thanks for playing!]

Back to the beginning

PAGE ELEVEN

Back to page one


End file.
